Captured by the Devil
by Frankman364
Summary: Robin is captured by the ruthless marine Admiral Akainu. What does he want with her? Will the Strawhats be able to save her in time? Takes place before meeting Camie & the events before & after Sabaody.
1. Chapter 1

**Frankman364**: Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for my lack of updating. It's been a month since my last update. I finally finished all of my school exams so now I can focus on all my stories. I'm going to be posting "The Legend of Vash" as soon as I finish fixing some mistakes. And for those who are still waiting for Nami's Entry, I have not stopped writing on that. I will continue Nami's Entry and start on the Legend of Vash. So to make it up for all this, there's a new fanfiction staring Nico Robin and Akainu. And yes I know what you're probably thinking. "**Why Akainu? He's a total dick! He killed Ace! Why are you pairing him up with Robin? He's an ass!**" I hear you. A lot of people hate his guy a lot. Main reason because he killed Ace (Asshole). I hate this guy as well, but he's also a badass at the same time (I don't know why). The reason I chose this pairing I thought "What if Robin Met Akainu before the events of Sabaody Archipelago, Impel Down and Marineford." Not that I would know if she did meet him in person because I only saw some clips of One Piece where Luffy was in Marineford. I'm more of a dub person btw. So with that said, let's get on with the story. Later!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece. (Sad but true)

* * *

><p><strong>Captured by the Devil<strong>

**Chapter1: Kidnapped… **

Robin stood in the middle of an endless loop of darkness below her. She couldn't remember what happened to her. All she remembered was getting out of the library, took a shortcut in a alleyway that leads straight to the harbor and all of a sudden someone knocked her out unconscious, the rest was history. Robin didn't know how long she was out for, but she knew that it wasn't good either way. She began to walk straight down the endless hallway of darkness, trying to not pay attention to the bottomless pit below her. After about 5 minutes of walking she saw a silhouette of a tall woman with white long hair just like hers. She smiled at her brightly and turned around and walked away, humming a lullaby she used to sing to her when she was a baby.

**Robin**: M-Mother…? Mother wait! '**She called out**'

But she didn't stop to turn around. Robin tried to catch up with her as fast as she can, but no matter how fast she ran, her mother Olivia got farther and farther away from her.

**Robin**: Wait! Please don't leave me! MOTHER! '**Her voice raised louder**'

Robin kept running faster and faster, trying to keep up with her mother, but then she tripped along the way and fell to the ground. Olivia didn't look back as she kept walking into the road of Eternal darkness. Robin reached out, crying quietly as she disappeared from her very eyes.

**Robin**: Mother… Don't go… There's so much I wanted to tell you… Please… Come back… Come back… Come… back… '**She called out quietly as her vision started to blur**'

The floor beneath her started to shatter and Robin fell into the abyss. Robin slowly losses her vision and closes her eyes, tears falling as she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One week ago…<strong>

The Strawhats dropped anchor near an island that has a small marine base. Luckily for them, all of the marines are new and inexperienced and none of them have ever heard of the Strathats crew. So it was the best opportunity for them to stock up on supplies till the log pose sets.

**Luffy**: Nami, didn't you say something about marines on the island.

**Nami**: Yes, but if you were listening, there base was just made a month ago. They are all rookies and they never even heard of us or any other pirates for all we know. So this is the best opportunity to get supplies! '**She explains to Luffy**'

**Chopper**: So does that means we won't have to worry about the marines because they haven't seen our wanted posters yet? '**The reindeer asked curiously**'

**Nami**: That's right! '**She said happily**'

**Ussop**: Well as long as they don't know who we are, we're safe. '**He sighed in relief**'

**Robin**: I wouldn't be too relaxed if I were you, there could be a chance that a handful of people might know about us and they'll probably report it to the marines as soon as possible. So it's best to stay on guard as all time.

**Ussop**: Umm… right! I knew that! '**He said nervously**'

**Zoro**: Liar… '**He teased half smirking**'

**Ussop**: Shut up you jerk! '**He pointed to him angrily**'

**Luffy**: Shishishishishi! SANJI GET LOTS OF MEAT! '**He yelled happily**'

**Sanji**: Yeah yeah whatever you say Luffy… '**He said not interested what he's saying**'

**Luffy**: WOO HOO! '**He cheered as he jumped off the ship and ran out the harbor**'

**Nami**: Luffy hold on! 'She called out to him'

But he was already too far away for him to hear her.

**Nami**: Idiot… '**She places a finger to her forehead**' Ussop find Luffy and give him this. '**She hands Ussop a small bag of beli**'

Ussop nodded and went off the Thousand Sunny to look for Luffy.

**Nami**: Zoro, you're guarding the ship.

**Zoro**: Whatever… '**He replied uninterested and took a nap on the grass**'

Nami looks to see Robin heading off the ship.

**Nami**: Where are you heading? '**She asked the bookworm**'

**Robin**: I'm just going to find a library and take a look at some things, maybe gather some information and grab myself a cup of coffee while I'm at it. '**She told her with a friendly smile**'

**Nami**: Cool! Maybe later what to come shopping with me?

**Robin**: Alright, I'll be at the library for a couple of hours, grab myself some coffee and we'll be on our way.

Nami nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**?**: Did you find the demon woman, Nico Robin?

**?**: Indeed sir, she's heading towards the library, stopped at 3 a clock. How should I proceed?

**?**: Follow her, but don't let her see you and don't anything else until further notice.

**?**: Understood... '**Beep**'

* * *

><p><strong>At the library…<strong>

Robin was look around the shelves at the back taking out books and reading them to herself. She seemed to be getting a bit bored after about 20 minutes. For some reason she didn't feel like reading that much today and just decided to scan through the pages. After scanning through all the books she read, she took a look at this one particular book she never seen on the shelf before.

**Robin**: What's this? '**She picked up the book from the shelf**' How come I haven't seen this one? '**She thought to herself as she examined the book**'

The book it's self was a black book with a red title called "_**The Greed's Possession**_". It looked pretty old and dusty, but the book and pages are surprisingly in good condition. Robin blew the dust off of the book and began to read to herself.

**Robin**: Hmm… interesting… It says there in mythological times, there was a demon-like-man who disguised himself as human known as "_**Greed the Possessive**_" who reincarnates every 1000 years on _Friday the 13__th_… He was born in the year 465 and died at the early age of 35 in 500. He married his wife named Joy at the age of 28 and had a child named Isadora. All Greed wanted from her was sex. He didn't care so much for his daughter and only pays so much attention to his wife. As long as he had Joy he didn't care for anyone else. Joy was mad at him and she refused to have sex with him because of the way he acted and told him that he will never have sex with her until he learned to treat her and his daughter with respect. Later Joy found out that Greed has been cheating on her and so she took his daughter Isadora away and left him. 5 years later, he search for his ex-wife Joy and killed her in a small house she was living in. He then searched for his daughter in town so that he could kill her too, but Isadora was nowhere to be found. She was living with her aunt Penelope in a faraway town from where her parents use to live. Her mother Joy wanted to protect Isadora from her father so that nothing will ever happen to her and so Isadora waits for her mother to return. But later she found out that her mother was killed by Greed and she swore to kill him when the time comes. Then 10 years later, Isadora went to her father's house to avenge her mother's death. With a holy dagger in her hand, she stabbed him in the heart while he was asleep in his bed and performs the holy ritual of Soul's Guidance where she brought Greed's soul to the underworld where he is to be imprisoned forever… 1000 years later, Greed was reincarnated into a human and now he roams the lands to hunt for those who have sin. Greed targets young virgin women who have done terrible things in the past and he kidnaps his victims and keeps them as their prisoners... If they are willing to atone for their sins and become free from their curse, they must make The Unbreakable Deal with Greed himself to erase all of their sins they done in the past and present… in exchange they must give up their humanity and become the devil's soul mate… for all eternity… '**Her eyes widen at the last part**'

Robin found this book extremely interesting and decided to take it with her to learn more about this new rare discovery.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Coffee Shop…<strong>

Robin was reading the book to her with complete interest while drinking some coffee outside the cafe. The reason why she bought this book is because she feels she has a connection with this book. It brought her into deep thought about all the things she done in the past. If she was kidnapped by Greed, would she have to make The Unbreakable Deal with him? '**Robin thought to herself deeply**' It could erase all the crimes she did in the past, but she already put the past behind her, thanks to Luffy and the crew. She thought it was silly, it's only a mythology being that only existed thousands of years ago. Nothing but an Urban Legend. There's no such thing a Devil named Greed.

**Robin**: What am I thinking to myself? I've never been this obsessed over a book before ever since I began my studying as an archeologist. He's not real, so why do I feel like my spine is shivering? '**She asked herself confused and looked at the picture of Greed on the first page**'

The picture in the book shows a large, strongly built man with women around each arm. Short raven hair, has a cruel and devilish look on his smirk face, and has a tattoo on his shoulder down to his rib side that resembles a flower with flame edge pedals… Wait a second…!

**Robin**: Why do I have a feeling that this person looks familiar…? He looks a lot like… '**She paused for a moment refusing to finish her sentence**' I must not be getting enough sleep lately. I mean really out of all the people I can think of, he can't possible resemble… Him… Can he? '**She asked herself again in deep though**'

**Robin's mind**: Oh look at me… There I go again making comparisons again! 'She laughed to herself' I have got to stop having midnight cup of coffee before I go to bed. Maybe that's why I'm having these ridiculous consumptions. '**She agreed to herself**' I think I'll head back to the ship and go with Nami to buy some new clothes. Maybe that will clear my mind.

After she finished having her coffee, she grabbed her book and put it in her bag and walk along to the Sunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**?**: Sir… I'm in pursuit of the target. She finished her business with the library and now she's walking away from the café. Tell me when…

**?**: Keep following her… you must capture Nico Robin without anyone seeing you… If she decides to use the alleyways, give her the tranquiller quickly and don't let anyone see you with the body. There should be a boat opposite to the main harbor, one of my men will restrain and blindfold her. While she's asleep, put the ring on her.

**?**: Understood… continuing with the mission of capturing the target Nico Robin.

**?**: Good… '**Beep**'

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Robin…<strong>

Robin was heading back to the Thousand Sunny after finishing her cup of coffee at the café. She was getting pretty tired of walking and wanted to find the ship immediately without having to take the long turn. As she was walking, she turned to see an alleyway that leads straight to the harbor. The alleyway was extremely shady, but she can still see the other side where the harbor is filled with boats. Robin was pleased that she found the shortcut, but she didn't move towards it yet. She thought someone might try to capture her and come behind her by surprise. She knew the harbor was just at the tips of her finger nails, but she couldn't help but think someone might follow her. She looked around her to see if there was anyone follow. She turn to the left, no one was there, she turn to the right, no one was there, she looked behind her, once again no one was there. As soon as she was satisfied she began walked into the alleyway.

The alleyway was pretty long, the shade made it look really dark, but it wasn't dark enough for her to see the harbor. She kept looking behind and in front of her just in case someone was trying to follow her. So far, she didn't see anyone or hear anyone's footsteps as she walked on.

**Robin's mind**: What's wrong with me? I feel like a child who's afraid of the dark. '**She laughed to herself**' This isn't like me to be scared. It's just an alleyway, nothing to be worried about. Besides, I have my devil fruit powers with me. I can take care of myself. '**She told herself maturely**'

As soon as she was halfway through the alley way, she began to hear footsteps. Robin turned around to see who it was, but she didn't see anyone.

**Robin**: Who's there? '**She called out**'

No reply.

**Robin**: Octo Fleur! '**She used her powers to call hands with eyes all over the alley way, but all she saw was garbage, more alleyways and bugs crawling around**'

**Robin's mind**: That's funny, I could have swore I heard someone behind me. '**She thought to herself**'

Robin was just about near the end of the alley way. Smiling in relief she began to walk out the alley way. But then someone grabbed her from behind, cover her month and around her waist. Robin tried to break free from his grasp, but that only succeed in making his grasp tighter. She tried to use her devil fruit powers and snap the man's neck, but her wrists were caught was well with her waist. Then she tried to kick the guy where it hurts, but she couldn't reach him because he was already too close to her to kick. As she continued to thrash her way out of his strong grip, she felt something sting on the side of her neck. She began to feel sleepy and then lost her consciousness in a matter of seconds. The man picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and with his other hand, he picked up a snail phone and dialed a number.

**?**: Hello?

**?**: Mission accomplished sir… I have captured the target Nico Robin. No locals have seen the commotion. I will proceed to the boat and head back to the ship sir…

**?**: Well done… prepare to head back quickly. Make sure to keep the women alive.

**?**: Yes sir… And one more thing…

**?**: Yes…?

**?**: Why do we need this woman? Didn't you say you wanted to kill her?

**?**: I did… But I believe that she might be useful for us… I'll tell you later… Now get moving…

**?**: Understood… '**Beep**'

**Frankman364**: Well there you have it. Let me just tell you that this takes place BEFORE the events of Sabaody Archipelago, Impel Down and Marineford. So basically before Luffy met Camie and Hatchi (again) and Robin meets Admiral Akainu in person. Again, not sure if she ever met him. But I'm pretty sure she didn't (Not counting Robin's past in Ohara). Anyways, Here I am, I'm back in action, I'll continue the other stories, Thanks for waiting. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frankman364**: Hey guys. Last time I made Robin a bit OCC. I hope her personality fits this time. I usually find her to be the calm, collected, mature, bookworm kind of woman you know. Alright, let's begin with the story.

**Captured by the Devil**

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu**

Robin began to wake up feeling slightly dizzy and a bit nauseous. She had a dream where she was in a room with complete darkness and she saw her mother Olivia smiling at her and walked away. Robin tried to catch up to her, but her mother was already too far away and then she trip while running. Then the floor started to shatter beneath her and she began to lose consciousness while falling down the abyss of darkness. The rest of it was history. As the archeologist got up and sat on her knees, she began to take a look at her surroundings. She was in a cell with clearly no windows and no light surrounding her and she could barely see anything outside the bars. She already figured out that the marines must have captured her.

**Robin**: No doubt about it, I must be on a marine ship. Hmm… Strange… I don't remember being captured. So how did I get here? '**She wondered and tried to piece out and retrace what happened to her**'

**Robin's mind**: Let's see… I was at the library, I got myself a book, then I grabbed a cup of coffee and I took a shortcut to the harbor by way of an alleyway. And then… '**She paused**'

_**Flashback…**_

_**?**__: Hello?_

_**?**__: Mission accomplished sir… I have captured the target Nico Robin. No locals had seen the commotion. I will proceed on the boat and head back to the ship sir…_

_**?**__: Well done… prepare to head back quickly. Make sure to keep the woman alive._

_**?**__: Yes sir… And one more thing…_

_**?**__: Yes…?_

_**?**__: Why do we need this woman? Didn't you say you wanted to kill her?_

_**?**__: I did… But I believe that she might be useful for us… I'll tell you later… Now get moving… _

_**?**__: Understood… '__**Beep**__'_

**Back to reality…**

**Robin**: I remember now… That man put something in my neck and I fell asleep. And I think I heard him talking to someone on a snail phone before I blacked out. Something about… Keeping me alive and that I would be useful to them… But who was he talking to…? '**She wondered**'

Whoever that man was talking to it could have been a high rank marine, a commodore, or maybe a vice admiral, or maybe… One of the 3 admirals. That voice didn't sound like Aokji…

**Robin's mind**: Mmm… It's no use I can't remember that man's voice on the snail phone, I couldn't hear them clearly… '**She sighed**' Well that doesn't matter, I have to get out of here quickly then find a way back to the Sunny. '**She thought to herself**'

Luckily the marines forgot to handcuff her and she could easily use her devil fruit powers to grab the keys and escape. Robin smiled at the keys that were just in front of the cell hanging on the walls. This looks to easy for her, maybe a little TOO easy… She crossed her arms together and began to summon her hands to grab the keys. But nothing happened, as she stood there, staring at the keys that remained on the hook.

**Robin**: Huh? '**She seemed confused**' I don't have any sea stone attached to me… So how could I… '**She looked at her finger to see a gold ring**'

The ring has a 25 carrot diamond with the words carved on the rim saying "**My Soulmate" **on it.

**Robin**: How covenant… Though not very smart… It would be a shame to waste such a treasure… Too bad, if only it wasn't made of sea stone, it could have been pretty. '**She smiled to herself and started to take off the ring**'

But as she tried to pull it off her finger, it didn't seem to budge. She tried to pull harder, but it only resulted in burning her finger.

**Robin**: Clever… They put sea stone on this ring, but somehow also made a restraint for it so that it wouldn't come off. Interesting… '**She seemed amused for a moment but then frowned at the situation she was in**'

This was going a problem. Robin doesn't have any cuffs on her which was a good thing, but the problem is that she could reach the keys because her devil fruit powers are restrained by the ring. She knew she couldn't slip her arm and try to reach the key, because the wall was at least 5 feet away from her. Robin tried to look around for something to reach the key with. She saw some pieces of broken pebbles of wall that had been chipped off. With those pebbles, she could use them to her advantage by throwing them at the keys and knocking them off the hook. Robin made her first attempt to hit the key, but she missed and it hit the wall instead. She threw another one which hits it this time, but not enough force to move the key off the hook. On her third attempt, she was able to hit the key with enough force and successfully hit the ground beside her. Lady Luck was on her side now. After successfully bringing the key close to her cell, she laid on her stomach and tried to reach for the key and bring it to her cell. Her fingers stopped reaching when the keys were just an inch to her grasp. With all her might, she pressed her body to the bars and forcing her fingers to reach the key. They finally touched and she was able drag the key towards her. She smiled to herself and began to unlock the cell. But as she began to unlock the cell, the key started to crumble into little pieces and realized that the key was a fake.

**Robin**: A fake…? '**She frowned, confused**'

How was that possible? Did the marines know she would try to escape the moment she would wake up? Did they plan this? Robin knew this was too easy for this to be a simple trap, though she fell right into it. Just then, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Robin quickly scooped up the fake key pieces and hid them near a dusty corner. Then she sat down and acted like she had just awakened.

She looked up to see who was coming. A man stood in front of the bars in front of her. He was a tall man with a medium cut raven hair and was slightly built. He was wearing a black suit with a black rose attached to his the right side of his chest and carries syringes in the left chest pocket, black dress pants and black formal shoes. The man opened the cell and stood in front of the door. He began to speak.

**?**: Miss Nico Robin… '**He spoke out**'

Robin didn't answer… She knew who it was. That was the guy who kidnapped. She couldn't miss those syringes that he carried, those were the exact ones he used to put her to sleep.

**?**: Are you not, the woman who has a bounty of 80 million berries, Miss Nico Robin? '**He asked again**'

**Robin**: I am… '**She spook out calmly**'

**?**: I am sorry for that little incident that happened near the harbor Miss Nico Robin. I was aware that it was quite unnecessary, but I had to make sure no one knew where we were going and I knew you wouldn't come with me and would try to run away from me the moment you knew what my motives were. Are you unhurt? '**He asked in concern**'

**Robin**: I'm quite fine thank you.

**?**: That's good. I believe I must introduce myself properly. My name is Gabriel Hellsing. I'm the butler on this ship who I serve for my master. Please to make your acquaintance. '**He bowed to her and kissed her on the hand**'

**Robin**: A Pleasure Mr. Hellsing. But I must ask, why go through all the trouble just to capture me?

**Gabriel**: I wouldn't call it capturing m'lady. I was simply escorting you to meet my master.

**Robin**: While I was unconscious and you carrying me all the way here? '**She questioned**'

**Gabriel**: As I said before. I was aware that it was quite unnecessary so you have to forgive me for my rudeness, my master was just dying to meet you. '**He told her with a smile**'

**Robin**: I see…

**Gabriel**: Although I do find it strange. I cannot understand why he seemed so interested in you. He did want to escort you to Impel Down to be executed, but for it seems he wanted to keep you alive for some unknown reason.

**Robin**: That is strange if I say so myself.

**Gabriel**: Well enough talk about that. I was told to escort you to my master today. You are to have an appointment with him at exactly 10:00 sharp. '**He looked at his pocket watch**' We still have 1 hour, 32 minutes and 54 seconds to get you clean up and put on some cleaner clothes which also should leave us to at least 38 minutes and 43 seconds to eat breakfast and bring you to his office. You must be staring are you not? You were out for a whole week.

Robin felt her stomach growl.

**Robin**: Yes I am actually.

**Gabriel**: Then let us make haste Miss Nico Robin. I shall escort you to your room and you can get clean up there. '**He smiled as held the door out of her cell for her and she walked out of the jail halls**'

While they were walking, all of the scarred marines got out of their way and properly bowed to them calmly as they walked to her room. Some of the marines seemed to be scared by the butler for some reason. They made their way to one final turn and they got to a door that say's Nico Robin in purple letters.

**Gabriel**: Right his way m'lady. '**He held the door for her**'

The room was huge. It had a queen-size bed with purple curtains hanging above around the bed. A wardrobe that has beautiful clothing, jewelry and many amazing things a woman would ask for. And it has a large bathroom that has a shower and a big huge bathtub that looked like the size of a pool.

**Robin**: This room is incredible. '**She looked around amazed**'

**Gabriel**: I've designed the room myself which took be 3 days to complete and found some of the most wonderful dress that would appeal to your liking. '**He explained**'

**Robin**: It must have been really expensive.

**Gabriel**: My master took care of the expenses.

**Robin**: I see.

**Gabriel**: I shall leave you to bathe and clothe now. I shall bring you your breakfast in less than half an hour, no later. '**He assured her with a kind smile**'

**Robin**: Thank you Mr. Hellsing.

**Gabriel**: You are quite welcome Miss Nico Robin. And please don't be alarmed. Our men and my master are not here to hurt you and they have no intensions of taking you to Impel down, so please relax and enjoy yourself. '**He bowed to her and left the room**'

Robin took a little time to take a look around the room. This room was quite incredible. She never had this kind of luxury back at Ohara when she lived with her aunt and uncle and her cousin. Back then, her room was small and had a small bed with a window beside her and her aunt and uncle never gave her any nice clothes or things for her. After taking a quick look around, she decided to take a bath while breakfast arrived. She took off all of her old clothes that she was wearing, minus the ring she was forced to wear and went inside the huge tub. She laid down inside the bubbly water and rested her head on the side of the rim.

**Robin**: I know I should probably find a way to contact the Luffy and the others. But I think I might be fine for now. These marines don't seem to be a threat and the butler seems to be rather friendly. But I should keep my guard up just in case. For some reason I don't feel quite safe just yet. For some reason I'm starting to have this strange feeling of Déjà vu… I wonder why? Oh well, I'm sure it's probably nothing important. I may as well relax while I'm here. It feels like I'm in some kind of fairytale. '**She smiled to herself and took a small nap inside the tub**'

**Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…**

**Luffy**: ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU! '**The rubber man yelled out**'

**Nami**: Luffy for the 100th time, take a breath! '**She tried to calm him**'

**Sanji**: Nami's right Luffy. I'm worried about Robin too. And I also want to kick the crap out of whoever took away my beautiful angel away. But we have to remain calm and find some clues where they would have taken her.

**Chopper**: But what if Robin was kidnapped by another group of pirates or what if the marines have captured her or worst? '**He panicked**'

**Luffy**: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIN! '**Luffy yelled out again more forcefully**'

Nami smacked both Luffy and Chopper in the head.

**Nami**: Enough! Look all we have to do is fine some clues where she might have been taken, just like Sanji said.

**Sanji**: Nami's plans are always as perfect and beautiful like herself. '**He went into Pervy mode**'

**Zoro**: I think I'm going to puke if I keep listening to your annoying voice. '**He rolled his eyes annoyed**'

**Sanji**: You got a problem with how I praise Nami-swan? '**He growled**'

**Zoro**: So what if I do you fat, blond, perverted, crappy excuse for a cook? '**He growled back**'

**Sanji**: I'm not fat! What about you? You seem to put on a few pounds yourself you big brute!

**Zoro**: That's called muscle you moron! And that's because I work out! You don't see me lazing around doing nothing!

**Sanji**: Well I can still kick your ass any day. Muscle or no muscle. '**He braged**'

**Zoro**: You want to try proving that to my face pretty boy? '**He challenged**'

**Sanji**: Bring it on you crap-head! '**He dared**'

Nami smacks Zoro and Sanji in the head.

**Nami**: Knock it off! You two can save it till we find Robin, otherwise I'll rise you're debt to 500%. '**She threatens**'

**Sanji**: Yes Nami-Swan! '**He switched back to Pervy mode**'

**Zoro**: Whatever… '**He rolled his eyes and murmured witch under his breath**'

**Nami**: Ok everything now listen up! When going to have to split up and gather some information of where might Robin would be. We'll split up into 4 groups of 2. Ussop, you go with Chopper to the West side of town. Zoro, you go with Franky to the North side of town. Luffy you're with me. And Sanji, you go with Brooke and search around the harbor and ask anyone to see if anyone would have taken Robin and left. We all meet back at the bar till 6:00. Are we clear?

**Everyone**: Yes!

**Nami**: Alright let's go!

**Meanwhile with Robin…**

Robin got out of her bath and put a long purple dress with matching high-heels. The butler came through the door with her breakfast and set up a table and chair. Robin sat down in the chair while the butler places the food in front of her.

**Robin**: So what's for breakfast may I ask?

**Gabriel**: Today's breakfast we have toast spread with butter and marmalade, sandwiches filled with grilled cheese, spicy ham and cucumbers, freshly baked scones, and for something to drink along with it, I prepare a special milk tea with a little hint of honey. Please enjoy. '**He gave her a warm smile**'

Robin Took a small bite out of one of the sandwiches just in case the butler didn't put anything inside the food. Nothing happen to her. So she swallowed the sandwich pieces and took another bite.

**Gabriel**: Is any of the food to your liking? '**He asked her curiously**'

**Robin**: It's absolutely delicious. Thank you Mr. Hellsing.

**Gabriel**: You are too kind Miss Nico Robin. '**He smiled wider for her praise**'

After 10 minutes of eating, she was already full. Gabriel's food was extremely good. It wasn't like Sanji's food at all. The food tasted so heavenly and every flavor just tasted so… Perfectly. Gabriel's skills of cooking is superior are to Sanji's. But she would never tell him that. If she told Sanji, he would have a new rival he'll have to surpass, which might turn out to be almost close to impossible.

**Gabriel**: It appears we were faster than I predicted. We still have 52 minutes and 35 seconds until you're appointment with my master. I shall leave you to rest for a bit and then call you back in 30 minutes. '**He told her while looking at his pocket watch**'

**Robin**: Thank you Mr. Hellsing.

**Gabriel**: Please, there's no need for formalities. Just Gabriel will do, or Gabie if you wish.

**Robin**: Alright then, Gabriel.

**Gabriel**: Until then, be prepared in 30 minutes. In the meantime, relax and enjoy your say. '**He told her happily. He kissed her on the hand and bowed to her politely as he headed out the door**'

**Robin**: Oh by the way Gabriel, there something I need to ask of you. '**He told her quickly before he headed towards the door**'

**Gabriel**: Yes m'lady? '**He turned his head back to Robin**'

**Robin**: I need to contact my crew to tell them I'm alright. By any chance I can use a snail phone to call them? '**She asked curiously**'

**Gabriel**: I'm terribly sorry Miss Nico Robin. But I'm afraid all of our snail phones have lost reception due to the storm that just occurred yesterday. We won't be able to have reception for at least another week or 2. '**He told her frowning a little**'

**Robin**: I see… never mind then, thanks anyways.

**Gabriel**: If you like, I can send them a letter to their ship. The deliver seagull should bring it to them in 6 hours. It's one of our fastest delivery birds we have. '**He assured her**' We are still are trying to get some birds that can bring them letter quickly with in only 1 hour, but we weren't able to get them ordered and so we have to wait 3 months for us to get them here on time.

**Robin**: That would be great please.

**Gabriel**: I shall write to them immediately. Good day Miss Nico Robin. '**He gave her a warm smile**'

**Robin**: Good day to you too Gabriel.

With that, he bowed to her again and left out the door.

Robin sat in front of a mirror and looked at herself. Her reflection was beautiful but also deadly as well. She knew hers reflection well. Behind this reflection lies a hidden darkness inside of her. A part of her wished she could go back in time and wished for a better future for herself. But another part of her tells her that her life is fine the way it is. She has her crew and friends that act like family. She didn't know which side she should take.

**Robin's mind**: This place is definitely stunning. It's not like the Thousand Sunny's. It's almost as if I'm in paradise. That this feels right. But I wouldn't trade it for Luffy and this crew. They saved me back at Water 7. They accepted me for who I was and treated me like one of them. I belong with them. '**She thought to herself deeply**' Hopefully they'll come for me. That I truly believe.

**30 minutes later…**

**Gabriel**: Miss Nico Robin… My master would like to see you now. Are you ready?

**Robin**: I am.

**Gabriel**: Splendid. Let's make haste. The meeting will start in exactly 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Right this way m'lady. '**He holds the door for her and they walked through the hallways**'

All marines bowed to Robin respectfully without a hint of disgust in their faces. It was funny how they're showing respect her. After all she was the target enemy of the World Government who they were after for 20 years. Yet, these marines don't seem to be afraid and they all show her proper respect. Most of them even fell in love with her. Robin chuckled to herself a little. They did seem to be nice. Maybe these marines not as bad as she- No. Now's not the time to drop you're guard. This could just be an act. They might be up to something. For all she knew, they might plan to kill her while she's on this ship and they'll say it was an accident. Or maybe they'll try to poison her meal. Or maybe they tend to bring her to throw her overboard and drown her. The possibilities are endless to her. Robin could not trust this butler or any of these marines around her. She hoped whoever their boss is, he might be even kind enough to let her off with a warning. As least she hopes. After another few doors down the hall, they made it towards the "Master's" office. Gabriel knocked on the door politely.

**Gabriel**: Master, I have brought the lady, Nico Robin here to see you. '**He told him from outside the door**'

No one answered. Then after a few seconds, a deep voice spoke out.

**?**: Come in…

Gabriel opened the door for Robin and they both entered the room. The room itself had red walls and has bookshelves on the left side of the room. There was a window behind the desk and has a few bonsai trees sitting on the window rim.

Robin took a seat in front of the desk and faces a man behind the chair.

**?**: Go now… '**He replied deeply and brushed him off with a hand**'

**Gabriel**: Yes master… Shall I prepare some tea for the both of you?

**?**: Yes… some Sakura will do.

**Gabriel**: Yes master… Right away. '**He bowed and left the two alone**'

There was a long silence between them. The man was trimming his bonsai tree while facing his back to Robin. She could see that the bonsai tree looked exactly like in every inch of detail. There were some other ones that she couldn't really make out to see because the chair was blocking her view. The only tree she could see was a marine she couldn't really make out who it was. '**It was probably the "Master" himself she thought to herself**'. After a few more seconds, the man stopped cutting the tree and placed it beside the marine. He still kept his back behind her and finally broke the silence.

**?**: Nico Robin… '**Was the only words that came out**'

**Robin**: Good sir… '**She replied back**'

**?**: It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you again in person after all these years…

**Robin**: Again…? I'm sorry sir. What do you mean by… again…?

**?**: You probably don't remember me. But I remembered you when you were a child. You look just like your mother Olivia. I've been dying to find you again after all these years and now we finally meet again. This time in person. '**He turned his wheelie chair around and revealed his face**'

**Robin**: Wait a minute… You are-

**Frankman364**: Cliffhanger! I'll reveal who the "Master" is in the next chapter (Although some of you might already know who it is). (Just to let you know the "Master" is probably going to be OCC a little bit, but you'll find out why in the next chapter. Fanfiction Spoiler Alert!) So I don't know if I got Robin's character right this time. I'm pretty sure it's better now. And if I made any mistakes, let me know so that I can fix it. I will tend to fix my mistakes/corrections whenever someone points them out or if I see them myself. Hope you're finding this paring interesting. See you in Chapter 3!


End file.
